memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Replicator Carter
Replicator Carter, also known as Replicator Sam or Repli Carter, is a Human-form Replicator created by another human form replicator known as Fifth in the image and also physical appearance of Major and later Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Although she was intended to be Fifth's consort, Replicator Carter later rebelled against Fifth and upon his death, became the new leader of the Replicators. For over a year and a half, Replicator Carter also led her fellow Replicators into battle and came close to seizing total control of the entire Milky Way galaxy as well as killing many Goa'uld System Lords. Biography Background information She was made in the real Major Samantha Carter's image, even down to memory and character. However, the differences between Samantha Carter and Replicator Carter have become quite pronounced due to Fifth's training of the latter which had Replicator Carter going through various scenes which ended with her killing her own colleagues and friends in cold-blood. This over time resulted in Replicator Carter becoming a megalomaniac, ruthless, dominating conqueror with a strong thirst to achieve power by any means. She also believed that these traits were also within the original Samantha Carter, as "all humans desire power". According to Replicator Carter, the only difference between the two is that Samantha never had the bravery, or means, to act upon it. Replicator Carter was solely constructed from the conjoinment of a large number of identical Replicator "blocks". Human-form Replicators, as their name suggests, take perfect human form, and are composed of much smaller blocks (i.e. nanites) than standard Replicators. She was made in the real Major Samantha Carter's image, even down to the original's own memory and character. The information used was probably collected while Carter was imprisoned by Fifth. Replicator Carter is also connected to the Replicator data-stream called "The Link". This led to Fifth falling in love with Samantha Carter, and when he realized he could not have a relationship with her in the form he desired, he created a perfect replica of her which he hoped would accept him. Fifth intended for Replicator Carter to govern the Replicator race with him, and to be his consort. Due to his infatuation with Samantha, he made her exactly in her image, down to her memories and character. However, this in part led to her despising what he was trying to do as much as the original Samantha Carter would have. Betraying Replicator Weir In 2387, SG-1 went to P4X-351 to capture Replicator Weir and Replicator Carter. Samantha Carter and Typhuss James Kira were about to capture Replicator Weir when Replicator Carter turned on Replicator Weir. Replicator Carter was taken to Earth to Stargate Command. Powers Replicator Carter possessed the typical abilities of a Human-form Replicator, but at a stronger level than any displayed before and a few not seen in other Human-form Replicators: *'Access to the Replicator subspace network': Through the Replicator subspace network, Replicator Carter possessed the ability to communicate with other Human-form Replicators such as Fifth. She was also capable of using this to share information she learned amongst the collective to help absorb the information. *'Replicator mind probing': Like all Human-form Replicators, Replicator Carter possessed the ability to read another being's mind by inserting her hand into their forehead. However, for someone with the right knowledge, using this ability left her own mind open to being entered in return. **'Memory sharing': Using the mind probe, Replicator Carter displayed the ability to show others some of her memories. **'Illusion': Like other Human-form Replicators, Replicator Carter was capable of implanting elaborate illusions inside of the being she was probing's mind. Replicator Carter was able to use these illusions in an elaborate fashion to both communicate with her victims and trick them into opening their minds to her as she did Doctor Daniel Jackson and Typhuss James Kira. *'Replicator Collective control': After killing Fifth, Replicator Carter gained control of the entire Replicator collective and through it, every Replicator in existence. *'Invulnerability': As a Human-form Replicator, Replicator Carter was invulnerable to harm, particularly after she rendered the Replicator disruptor useless. *'Technopathy': By sticking her hand into machines in a similar manner to a mind probe, Replicator Carter was capable of taking control of them. *'Shapeshifting': Unique to her, Replicator Carter displayed the ability to selectively alter parts of her body. Replicator Carter first demonstrated this by deactivating one of her own arms and causing it to fall to pieces in order to escape. She was later capable of shifting her right arm into the form of a silvery sword to use as a weapon against enemies. Personality Unlike the original Sam Carter who is bound by loyalty as well as a strong duty to protect the world and the galaxy from all kinds of grave danger, Replicator Carter had no such traits and was a being harboring Carter's darker side. Having been developed an intense hatred for her creator, Fifth due to the fact that Replicator Carter was forced to participate in numerous training scenarios that saw Replicator Carter killing her original self's colleagues many, many times and also because she quite possibly saw Fifth as nothing than a weakling, Replicator Carter subsequently transformed from a vulnerable being to a brutal, ruthless killing machine incapable of experiencing or even feeling anything resembling emotions. Due to no qualms, restrictions or even a moral compass holding her back, Replicator Carter also sought to conquer the galaxy by any means necessary. She was completely merciless, sparing no guilt or remorse for the many crimes she had committed which included killing those she usually captured or whom she attacked, prime examples being Fifth, Lord Yu and Dr. Daniel Jackson. However, she may have shown some remorse or at least was bothered by it as she could be seen looking away as Daniel died after she stabbed him. As well as harboring psychopathic traits, Replicator Carter was also a sociopath. She subjected her victims to torture or deceit by using a mind-probe to acquire the information she needed before murdering them after deeming that they had outlived their usefulness to her. Also like the Goa'uld System Lord, Anubis, Replicator Carter had a habit of double-crossing her enemies or rather going back on her word or the promises she had forged with others. This was clearly demonstrated when her Replicator brethren invaded Stargate Command and began attacking the personnel there despite Replicator Carter having apparently promised Daniel that she would not invade or even attack the SGC for that matter. However, despite supposedly being strong with no flaws or glitches whatsoever, Replicator Carter did have one key weakness: like the Goa'uld before her, she was very arrogant which ultimately proved to be her downfall, as her attempt to access Daniel Jackson's subconscious knowledge of the Ascended gave him the chance to infiltrate her mind- something she believed he was incapable of- and delay her forces long enough for his teammates to turn the tables on her ultimately resulted in Replicator Carter escaping to a Replicator ship. Notes Notably, the only time that Replicator Carter, is named on the show is when Dr. Daniel Jackson calls her by that name in a descriptive fashion. Because human-form Replicators have traditionally been named by the order of their creation, and as the human-form Replicator destroyed in the same episode was called "Eighth" in the ending credits, her actual name might be "Ninth". In addition, it is not shown which order Replicator Carter and Eighth were created in. As such, her name may be "Seventh". A trailer for the Stargate Online Trading Card Game however, lists her name as Replicator Carter. Behind the scenes *Replicator Carter is commonly known as RepliCarter amongst fans, though this name has never been used in the Stargate universe officially. Category:Replicators Category:Carter family